Those of Dragons and Demigods
by RyuNoRainbow
Summary: Considering that Percy is done with the Giant War, he should be done with anything major. Wrong. Whisked away to another universe solely of dragons, he must survive with his baby SeaWing intact. As for Rainbow his somewhat sister, well, hell hath no fury like those of a Dragon. Rated T for lang and blood. Percabeth, Tsuanmi/Riptide no OC/Anyone.


**I would like to make this very clear: Dragonia D. Rainbow is NOT a Mary Sue. I had to keep revising her for 2 years now. And technically, she is an OC of One Piece, an amazing manga/anime.**

**Quick profile: Mid 20's appearance. Older than anyone else. art/Akane-Amaya-Panda-Hero-Commission-388409156 replace with dark blue highlights and eyes, medium tan. No makeup or bow. Half dragon, half human (Can't draw to save my life ._. Unlike other heroes, she would reject the offer of immortality. For her, it hurts to be alive, or in her case, exist. She would rather be dead than alive. Usually wears navy blue tank top with lighter blue camisole and dark ripped jeans and has silver chainy thing. Also, no OCxCanon ever. And Rainbow is somewhat Percy's sister because she promised to Poseidon to take care of him.**

***Important* Percy is 18, Annabeth 19, Thalia 21. Also, there will be other references like for example, Doctor Who, and other books, TV shows, video games etc, are separate universes that Rainbow can go through. No, that isn't Mary-sueish. She rather tear her two hearts out and get flayed. **

**Chapter 1**

"PERSEUS JACKSON YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Thalia yelled at the half retreating, half running, son of Poseidon. "I WILL MURDER YOUR FACE!"

"How eloquent." Rainbow munched on a piece of a stolen sandwich. Annabeth ignored her sitting on Conner Stoll.

"Honestly, I think Thalia needs to calm down for a bit. Sure, Percy pulled a prank on her, but this is too much, even for her," Annabeth muttered half-heartedly.

Rainbow's angled elf-like ears swiveled to locate Annabeth's voice. "Technically, I think this is normal for a daughter of Zeus," the dragon offered wisely.

Annabeth sighed as she got up. Sooner or later, she would have to separate the two bickering cousins. Rainbow gave her an apologetic look, said demigod smiled in return and left to go join them. Rainbow continued munching on Conner's her delicious sandwich.

She had an intuition that someone was missing. She did not like that. Considering her bad history with most gods on Olympus, she tended to hate it when they spoke in her mind. At least being plugged in helped that issue.

"Wait," Rainbow murmured to herself. "Where the hell is Nico? Oh well."

One dragon finished eating and three demigods were fighting. Another lurking in the shadows. Just another normal day at Camp.

"Why does every single time I come up here, some half assed guy ruins my time?!" Rainbow made a snarky comment as Athena tried work on her list.

"Hermes takes pride in his work." Athena said brightly. "He's pretty smart, considering he came up with the Internet."

Rainbow pursed her lips.

". . . That same smart guy is rigging another prank."

"I WILL KILL THAT LITTLE-," Athena was cut off when Hades came waltzing in. Apollo was still healing from the Giant War; amnesia except for the basic stuff of being a god. Unfortunately, when Rainbow dealt a blow to Gaea that let the Big Three and the Seven stop Gaea once and for all, she was turned to stone from the inside out.

She stayed that way for a year and a half, till her burning blue flames melted the stone.

'Course, she wanted to back to oblivion. Athena wouldn't let her, seeing as Rainbow keeps Hermes from annoying her.

Said goddess was stressed right now. She had to deal with the Egyptians and the Norsemen** (1)** visiting for the annual meeting, as for negotiations over the Western Civilization territories.

Unfortunately, due to them not being able to go to the north, Rainbow was selected as the ambassador. First of all, she had a love of the winter and cold, so she was chosen solely for the reason. Second, she was completely and utterly useless in the desert. Yes, a fire dragon that likes the cold and hates the heat. How wonderful.

"I hate all of you right now!" Athena raged as Hermes used a skateboard to go across her table full of papers.

Rainbow snapped an eye open that was partially transformed into a dragon's eye. Blue iris mixed with pure black slits glared at Hermes.

Said god took the opportunity to flee. "Idiot," Rainbow murmured before going back to sleep with small blue wisps of flames coming out as she breathed.

"You have got to be the laziest dragon ever."

"Not lazy. Just resting."

"Hello dear brother," Rainbow let out a huge yawn while greeting Percy. "What does you need?"

"Do," Percy corrected.

"You're not my mother. Although, now that you're here, have an early birthday gift." Percy winced and stepped back. "Since when do you care about my birthday," he queried.

"Shut up and take this." Blunt and mysterious as always.

Percy was handed a small sea blue egg with wave-like patterns displayed on them. "What. Is. This,"

"What does it fricking look like?" Rainbow retorted. She cleared her throat. "Since the annual Pantheon collaboration meet and the Dragon Council/fucking stupid reptiles rip on and kill each other. It's a SeaWing egg. It's from a new dragon universe that popped up.

"I hope you have a plan because I will kill you if we get caught," a woman spoke. "That Dragon King will hunt us to the ends of the multi-verses. _Have you even seen what she did to that Admiral Akainu_** (2)**? Dragonia has the wrath no one has ever seen."

"Relax dear," her companion said breezily, ignoring the woman's snap at him. "Besides, aren't we doing them a favor? Mr. Jackson and King Dragonia haven't been that close since after the Second Giant War.

Little did they know, they were about to receive fury worse than Tartarus itself. For, when a dragon has nothing less to lose, is one of the most powerful things left of the ancient lore and mythology.

Better seven raging dragons as your enemy than a single, patient, dragonelle.

**Sorry for the crappy first chapter.**

Anyone get the reference to 2015? If not, get on Rick Riordan's website.

Admiral Akainu. Possibly my most hated character besides Blackbeard. They both deserve to die in a pit for killing my favorite character.

**Review please**


End file.
